Our Perfect Disease
by HeyDiddle
Summary: When you're stuck in a constant loop day in, day out, comfort goes a LONG way from the person you'd rather not expect it from. {Rated T for later on}
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters blah blah Evangelion isn't mine etc you get the jist of it uvu;; 

I'm not entirely sure if I'll make this some giant massive thing O R just leave it as some mini story thing but I guess I'll go with whatever you guys say so Enjoy I suppose, apologies if I've mucked anything up uvu~

It's late. Then again, it's always light when she decides to discard a portion of her pride and creep down the halls towards the newly taken room. It was curious, not even able to think back to when it had all began and spiralled in whatever direction it decided to take_, _leaving them in whatever situation you could refer to this as. Though, it wasn't all bad. They were alone, all of them, was it _really _so bad seeking some form of companionship from another when they were more than willing?

The floorboards creek slightly beneath the sudden influx of weight, though the fact she's lighter than most makes it much easier to sneak from one place to another without waking the whole house up as she moves. Silently, she slides the familiar door open and subconsciously inhales, met with the familiar smell of fresh LCL and _her._ Though it doesn't _really_ matter, knowing it would no doubt end like the rest of their other late rendezvous once the lights had dimmed in every room around them.

Ignoring the comments that were no doubt aching to slip forth, she allowed her body to sink against the decently sized bed, shuffling ever so slightly backwards before an obnoxious coo slipped into the air around them.

"Was wondering if you would be joining me tonight, Princess~" and as if on cue, there it was; That _stupid _voice that seemed to offer such comfort, even when her words filled the copper haired female with enough irritation to wrap her hands around the slender neck and strip the life from her cocky little mouth, though something told her Misato wouldn't exactly approve.

_"Shutup." _She muttered lowly, her brows curling into a frown as though it would do anything in the dark. A gentle hum of amusement was released from the others chest, feeling the weight of her body shifting as arms snaked tentatively around her torso. A flinch was evident, shuffling as far away as she could, _though what it would do in such a small space was next to nothing _"Aaaaaasuka~?" she spoke softly in an almost cat-like manner, those bright crystal hues mirroring her own as she felt them gazing at her through the still night air.

"I said shut _up _four eyes!" she snapped louder, moving her body slightly in an attempt to convince the binding coils to retract and simply leave her in peace, _why _the other never understood a concept as simple as _quiet _was beyond her, typicalof the childish girl.

"Shh_hhh_, you'll wake everyone!" still refusing to relinquish her hold on her companion,_ if she could even call her that_, Mari shuffled closer, resting her cheek against the others arm. It had become almost routine now, an unspoken agreement only ever carried out in the late hours of the evening when it was _more _than certain they were the only two awake in the whole damn city. The redheaded pilot would lie there, listening, waiting, _knowing_ she would no doubt be graced with the Idols presence, sooner rather than later of course.

Some nights it was easy, wanting the simple pleasure of another body to lie beside, to remind her she too had some part of her humanity left, but majority was spent with a hushed banter between the two that often lasted long into the night. On occasion, they would have a semi decent conversation that left a lasting impression, those rare moments finding both at peace with one another. Mari however had _always _been fond of inappropriately timed gestures, appreciating whatever affection she could scrape even if it happened to be from the most obnoxiously infuriating person on the planet. Of course, it would never be vocalized, but time had played its part, forever leaving her with a lingering fondness for the girl.

"Like I care! It's only _idiot _Shinji and he has that _thing _playing anyway." A smile tugged at the corner of Mari's lips, shifting her head so as to peer over and glance at her companions face, "And how would you know _that _unless you were going into his room too~? Don't tell me you're cheating on me now!" and with that, the girl let out a low growl, ripping herself from the girls grasp and storming back to her bedroom, _why did she bother._

Unfortunately for the both of them, Mari had become _somewhat_ aware of how the other worked. Asuka would go back to bed, pretending to _hate _everything with a pulse and a heartbeat to boot, waiting silently for her pet to follow suit and carry on her irritating streak. Giving a slight roll of her eyes, Mari wasted no time fumbling for her glasses, casting a brief glance out the rather small window with a content sigh. It was a clear night for once, appreciating the slight glow the moon offered as she slipped out of her sheets and trailed down the corridor to where she knew the other would have disappeared back to.

"...go away." Of course Mari never listened to any of the insults, carefully sliding back over the mattress as she resumed their previous position. Whatever it was they had going, it worked, keeping Asuka in a safe enough position she couldn't break Mari's glasses for a third time, _it was getting rather difficult to explain to Misato why she was constantly requiring replacements._ "I think you want me to stay" she whispered softly, her nose softly nuzzling into the pale skin once again.

Although she'd never admit it, lying like this was exactly what Asuka needed most.

On the odd occasion she found herself ignoring the curiously wandering hands and _occasional _advances as digits trailed a little too close to areas she probably should be avoiding, the only indication of any reaction towards it being the small intakes of air followed by her erratic heartbeat instantly giving her away. Though of course Mari of all people would have the guts to repeatedly try her luck, figuring she should at least _partially _reward the woman's relentless persistence.

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. Asuka said nothing; perhaps she had given up trying? Though the tiny huffs of breath growing with intensity at each movement said more than necessary, telling the older of the two she _really _didn't have that much of a problem with it. Slowly, calloused fingertips drifted their way up and over the smooth skin, idly resting against her amply endowed chest before giving them a light squeeze. Asuka couldn't help but roll her eyes, reaching up to smack them rather roughly before settling back down with a soft huff

"Not subtle. Go to sleep four eyes." Her tone was harsh, though the other would no doubt read into the underlying tones that _probably _didn't exist to begin with.

"As you wish, princess~" It was with much disdain that the words met the younger girls ears, _hating _the way everything she said was never taken seriously. Yet, as usual, that was that, the two of them drifting off into a surprisingly comforting slumber, coiled around one another until the sun barely began to break the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early once the red headed girl woke from her far from peaceful slumber, a low groan slipping past her lips as she forced herself up in bed. As though force of habit, icy hues glanced towards the rough outline of another, scoffing to nobody but herself as an eye roll was given to the emptiness. Just as she expected, Mari was nowhere to be seen. Not lingering by the window, not creeping by the end of her bed, _gone _as though the previous night had never happened. There had been a few occasions where a hint or two would be dropped in the vicinity of classmates, earning a number of close calls as Asuka's hand would shoot out and dangerously miss the brunettes head by merely a hair, _one day she wouldn't be so lucky._

The life they had so carefully built was far from stable, forced to take each day as it dawned upon them. If they weren't stuck at school, they were being dragged down to NERV headquarters to perform security tests and practice runs to ensure maximum synchronisation rates, though on top of that Mari had slowly begun to coax her red headed companion into an early sparring ritual. Sure, it was probably smarter to catch up on extra hours of sleep with the lifestyle they lead, but _oh _how she silently enjoyed those bruises, an offer like that was one she simply couldn't refuse.

A silent curse slipped as the icy cold air met her bare torso, shuddering as she discarded the warm garments that so comfortably clung to every inch of her smooth skin. Though the house was completely silent she knew Mari would be awake; she was _always _awake before Asuka, a trait she often envied and wondered about from time to time as she idly slipped into her red sports bra. Were it anyone else seeing her in such an outfit they would more than definitely be knocked flat on their ass, but Mari was somehow different, dismissing that irritation and ignoring the comments that _always _managed to follow

"Well you're certainly up bright and early, princess~" Asukas thoughts were no longer her own as her gaze snapped towards the taller woman, inwardly scowling as her peaceful morning was finally disturbed "four-eyes." She muttered, a slight crimson tainting her cheeks as she quickly yanked her shorts up and over her hips, "ever heard of knocking" she hissed, fixing the reddish tresses up before a chuckle broke the air "nothing I haven't seen before, hurry up before we run out of ti~iiiiiime." Mari could care _less _for her partner's constant attempts at banter, simply spurring her on further until her heart was content.

It was a mutual agreement, noting the morning exercise had left the two of them moving in near perfect sync which was something they could both appreciate. More often than not it went down the same path, Mari would taunt, Asuka would snap, and the both of them wound up like a pair of children fighting over a piece of candy as they rolled through the dirt below until one silently pleaded mercy. Of course it would have been a smarter plan to use the gym with the padded mats they had at their disposal, but what was sparring without a few nicks and cuts?

They ventured a small ways away from the house and the sleeping male as he remained completely oblivious to the world. Though the tape deck was attached to his head as it always was, there was no way Asuka would risk being seen in some of the awkward positions they would get into and _especially _not by idiot Shinji if she had anything to say about it.

The sun had barely began to touch upon the grass as the tiny droplets of dew sparkled ever so slightly beneath their feet, allowing the both of them a brief moment of bliss before returning to the task at hand. Crystal hues locked with Ice as Mari flexed her hands, coiling them into fists as it was made known she meant business. The past few days Asuka had beaten her and beaten her _good_, so payback was in order, _or so she thought anyway. _

"Ready to get beaten again, four eyes? If I didn't know any better you were losing on purpose!" a smirk crossed Asukas features, taking on the role of instigator for the morning as her stance mirrored her partners

"Maybe I am? I'll never tell~" a reply cooed so smoothly by the brunette, loving the way her opponents lips would curl so effortlessly up into a snarl before taking off and clashing into her with a large amount of force, _so easy to taunt~_. Limb for limb, breath for breath, they were so evenly matched it was anyone's game, twisting and slamming into each other so roughly any normal person would have retreated by this point. Asuka copped a rather hard slam to the face, a hiss erupting as Mari decided to ignore the first rule they had lay down

"No _faces_!"

Once again Mari found herself worse for wear as her spine collided with the soggy ground below, a grunt slipping as she tried to wriggle free "Whoops~ you got me" the care free attitude _pissed _Asuka off to no end, placing a rough backhand against Mari's cheek to level the playing field. Sure, it stung, but it was nothing compared to the embarrassment so easily bought to the surface "I like this angle, princess, really brings out your figure~" Mari gave a grin that exposed her canines, a slight twitch of her eyebrow given before her hips were roughly thrust upwards.

Asuka was never one to pay attention to such silly things, a fight was a fight, they had no innuendos, no _suggestive _positions, only raw power released in the only way she knew possible. _Until now, of course. _

"Shut _up_!" she yelped as the scenario was completely reversed, instead finding herself pinned rather skilfully into the ground below. It was hard. _Everything was hard. _Trying to keep her cool when another person, _let alone __**this **__person,_ decided it was completely okay to enter _her _bubble space, when she could feel shallow breaths against her smooth skin and their slick torsos pressed flush against one another, it was _much_ too personal for her liking.

"Do you plead... _Mercy!_?" the brunette couldn't help but husk playfully, her lips brushing against the throbbing pulse point that resided in the side of her neck

"What the _fuck _four-eyes get OFF—"it was near impossible to fight the blush over her cheeks as she wriggled beneath, a grunt slipping free as her assailant rolled her hips forwards before finally standing back up with an expression that shook her to the core, "I'd say this match is mine~" Mari winked, holding out a hand that was so carelessly slapped away as the younger of the two scrambled to her feet

"why can't you _EVER _just stick to the plan!" she huffed obnoxiously, storming back towards the house as she ignored the heat emanating from her skin "_fucking four-eyes." _She slammed the door behind her, ensuring it was loud enough to wake the dark haired boy no doubt still sleeping soundly in his bed.

Mari let out a chirp as she finally accepted her victory, not quite caring in the slightest what Asuka thought of the results. Sure, she didn't _exactly_ follow the rules, but when had she ever? Playing by the rules was for dummies and she _certainly _didn't have time to waste studying books and listening to what she could and couldn't do.

Asuka quickly slipped into the bathroom to wash off the of the dirt that had stuck to her face and change into her regular outfit for the day, grumbling as she tried to ignore the fact their attitudes towards one another wouldn't help their performance together. Alone, Asuka was a prodigy. Her skills and abilities while inside EVA were nothing below perfection, never suffering even for a brief moment when it came to learning the ins and outs of her newly devoted lifestyle. The obvious however had been completely disregarded, the fact she _now _had to rely on another to even get the recognition she _knew _she deserved was ridiculous.

If Misato would just let them _try _to pilot_, _let them at least find out _where _their sync rate was at without the long winded speeches of _companionship_ and _teamwork_ they could just _do _whatever the hell it was they had to do in order for this stupid thing to just work. _But no. _They had to somehow prove they were actually friends before being allowed anywhere near their specific unit; _this was definitely going to take some effort._

Hey ho lets go. My apologies this is like ages down the track h a h. Thankyou to the people who did review, I went to reply then just kinda brain farte didnt 8ll but I read them and I really really appreciate them If you have ANY ideas feel free to mention them (even for later on) and i'll more than likely incorporate all of them, since ideas are always welcome!

But yeah, same goes, R&amp;R etcetc. Maybe next time the chapter won't take so long but dealing with finals does that uvu;;


	3. Chapter 3

I really suck at this whole being consistent thing but your reviews make me smile a lot &amp; I appreciate them so much!  
Anyway, I wanted to pick Ramiel for this scene because to be honest he's my favourite _(harmonic chimes anyone?)_ but given how hard he was to take down I figured that could be a little difficult do SO I'm going with Sahaquiel (aka the one Shinji, Asuka and Rei normally have to stop when It's gonna squish them for people who don't know the angels by name)  
I wanted there to be a little bit of drama and such so let me know what you think etc etc  
Sorry if it sucks and makes no sense, I DO go and make edits in regards to your comments so keep that in mind &amp;&amp; for suggestions uvu  
Ok I don't own any of them b/c if I did marisuka would be a thing for realsies blah blah You know the drill BD Aight, enjoy homeskillets. 

Mari was hardly surprised at the fact her red-haired companion had decided to avoid her like the plague. Every twist, every turn, _Asuka needed to prove a point _and Mari would carry on as though nothing in the world fazed her, to act like everything was fine and dandy as she waltzed through the hallways of their high school. Sure, she rarely paid any attention to the teachers with anything that was said considering she would use training or the like to get out of _most _assessment pieces there really wasn't any reason for her to attend. _Yet she did. _Why was anyone's guess.

Asuka knew though, a conversation she could recall rather clearly from the back of her mind, '_I only go to see you, princess~!' _how unsurprising from someone as irritating as she. And so, both days slipped past at a crawl enough to drive even the elderly out of their minds. That was until a rather obnoxious siren decided to blare and send almost every student hurrying in one direction, _all but four, that is. _Asuka, Mari, Shinji and Rei as per usual would find themselves battling _against_ the crowds to get outside and start the swift route towards HQ, the familiar sound informing them of a dangerous intruder they knew all too well.

At this point in time the routine would go next to the same way; Asuka would bitch that she could do it alone, Shinji would awkwardly try to prove her otherwise while having yet another internal conflict as Rei sat silently beside him. Mari on the other hand, sat and laughed at the entire scenario knowing they would _probably _all be sent out. They really were a _strange _bunch and no doubt wouldn't have become friends if wasn't for the constant threats to humanity roaming a little too close to home, _yet here they were, _bitching and muttering until it came down to crunch time.

Each of the four had their own individual plugsuits fitted to their unique frames that acted like a second skin at this point in their lives, knowing every curve and every scuff over every _tiny _piece as it would fasten tightly to their bodies. Rei would get hers on swiftly and be done with it while Asuka found it necessary to fasten the extra pieces into her hair; _if she was going t fight she would look amazing in all aspects while doing it. _Mari never had complaints, she would linger about to ogle her red head, even on occasion allowing her fingertips to ever so softly graze over her lower back with that _smirk _that almost got her knocked to the ground

"_good luck out there Princess~"_

"break a leg four eyes." _Though she didn't mean that ironically, not in the slightest. _

Mari would chuckle deviously before throwing a teasing wink in her general direction, turning to skip out to their respective launch pads to take down what was now known as the eighth angel. Shinji had departed much further off to the side and seemed to be in a rather heated discussion with the woman they knew as their commander, giving an idle roll of her eyes before finding herself face to face with _her _Eva.

"Looks like you're with me again~" she chirped, her eyes gazing upon the prototype known as mark 08.

If looks could kill, Asuka probably would have murdered her ten times over with the expression that managed to cross her face. That girl would speak to the evas as though they were more than machines, as though they could _hear _and _feel _the words coming out of her mouth, _"stupid idiot..." _she muttered under her breath before entering her own respected mark 05.

Although the four didn't exactly _share _the same views when it came to piloting, the two older female found a sense of content, a sense of being as they contently nestled into the cockpits. It was strangely silent for the time being with no commands being barked into their ears, even the hustle and bustle directly outside was of little concern as they felt their troubles briefly dissipate along with that liquid that would slowly seep into their lungs and become the very source keeping them _alive. _

Though that brief moment of bliss was of course short-lived when the voice of the purple haired commander would fill their heads, informing them of the eighth angel's presence directly outside HQ and of the damage it was potentially going to inflict on their home.

"—_this isn't something to take lightly!"_ That tone was clearly meaning business.

_Why would I ever do that!_

Of course, Mari was the prime suspect she was referring to when she said that particular comment before a chirp much too happy for the situation was heard and a growl would follow suit, seeing three of four evas launched into the battle zone and straight into the belly of the beast.

Mari would smirk at the sight, ready to simply charge in and knock the core straight from the middle of its body—_even if that's exactly what they had been told not to do_. She would be fine and that would be that~ at least that's what she had in mind.

The angel in question however was twice the size of their regular EVAs, noting a spherical shape with a large number of strange black plates moving _much _too rapidly for anyone to feel content with as those eye like patterns shifted and swayed high above them all. It was a simple enough command— get to the location and take it out, simple enough for even a _child _to follow if done the first time around and this is why they each found themselves running full speed towards what they presumed to be the centre of Tokyo-3. It would have been a bit of a joyride really, darting in and out of high buildings all the while crushing the remaining trees and chunks of concrete they had already ripped up from their rapid movements.

"_Stay on course!" _None of them had _really _strayed too far from the initial path taken yet the fact Misato felt the need to growl it loudly at them meant one thing, "_fucking four eyes—" _it was always her fault, _especially if you were to ask Asuka on any other occasion. _It had all gone much too simple as they found themselves drifting closer, hearing a rather obnoxious sound from above as the dark sphere began to _shed, _revealing an even larger and even _more _brightly coloured centre with concentric circles of rainbow colour spread over its entire being. Yet that's when it started to become troublesome with its increased levels of speed than initially planned, causing a brief moment of havoc as their main courses were to be altered.

"_You __**have **__to go faster! We're running out of time!" _Misatos voice was beyond panicked which always meant they had to act quickly and concisely otherwise they would no doubt be in a little bit of trouble

"On it—" Asuka's voice, as per usual, was the first thing to be heard as she managed to cut off the blue haired female and essentially stop her in her tracks. She _knew _there would be a lecture come the end of it but right now she had something to prove, _though, didn't she always? _As quickly as she could possibly muster from her mark 05 the powerful mechanics would propel her upwards and out of the dome that essentially made up their city, sprinting over the large expanse of land so she could cover more ground.

The angel still continued to plummet lower and lower, the red haired female wasting no time in charging towards it before expanding her AT Field. Ignoring the shouts from over her communicator between a slightly frantic Rei and an _obnoxious _Mari she found herself directly beneath the perpetrator, readying herself for whatever this stupid thing decided to throw at her. She would have had it up until the centre most part slowly began to unfold and reveal what she _perceived _to be the head, only followed by what seemed to be human-like arms reaching out towards her own as though it had done it all before. Digits would lock with her own only to split rather quickly into helical spears, forcing an almost animalistic growl from within her chest as she felt both palms impaled and a crack of pain sent straight to her chest.

"Look what you've gone and done princess~" as per usual Mari would keep up that irritating demeanour, crystal hues locking on to the bright red core resting _just _within their reach.

"_Hurry UP WILL YOU?" _

"Ah ahh~ don't rush me or I'll miss!" As though performing a casual routine she would push herself up beside the girl and yank out one of the blades her eva had been equipped with, using as much force as she could muster to pierce the perfect sphere and be done with it

"Oh—_it moved..." _she frowned ever so slightly as her expression became much more serious , eyes darting rapidly as she tried to make heads or tails of the erratic shifts

"HURRY. UP."

"_I'M TRYING!" _

She briefly would thank the high heavens as the first child would force her way up through the creatures AT field and clasp her _own _fingers around the orb, giving the brunette a fair shot at knocking it out.

"_**Mari."**_Asuka's tone was pained as the piercing weapons slipped further into her appendages almost deep enough to completely rip any normal persons arm clean in half, the pain beyond searing as she still refused to budge from her position, _not for a second. _

But with one single gesture it was over and done with as soon as it had all began, the core going off with a loud crack and sending all three of the evas shooting backwards. Mari and Rei managed to hold their own from the positions they were currently holding but Asuka barely got the chance, finding herself ripped backwards as the foreign objects in her arms sliced out of the creatures core.

"Damn princess!" Mari exhaled heavily as she and Rei would fall back into their cockpits, unaware that the redhead had actually passed out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

I had a sudden burst of inspiration I'm gonna just go with it for now haheh. Also I'm gonna just say psa sorry I wasn't actually sure what colour Misatos eyes are? Some artwork they look purple and others they look brow went with brown xD made more sense really.

Don't own Eva, leave me nice things etc etc uvu 3 

It was unknown to the red haired girl how long she had really been knocked out for but judging on the look on Misato's face when she finally came to, it wasn't long enough. Of course she was never all that groggy dealing with the after effects of a heavy angel attack, though she was too busy feeling irritated on the fact she had been forced into that god forsaken place to begin with instead of just taken to her room. Ice hues would lock with mahogany, knowing she had nowhere to run as an irritated scowl crossed over her lips

"You need to cut it out, Asuka. Pull another stunt like that and I'll put you on probation and you won't pilot for a month if I have anything to say about it." She didn't stay and wait for any kind of a response from the girl, instead simply turning to head towards the door with a low huff

"And sort your quarrels with Makinami we don't have time for you to act like children." And with that she would see herself out and into the halls to begin dealing with the damage control after the most recent attack. Asuka's arms crossed idly over her chest, choosing to ignore the bandage wrapped around her head where she had no doubt smacked it when her Eva had found itself forced backwards. She hated being in this place, _hated _it with a god forsaken passion and would much prefer the entire branch be removed from the facility if it meant she could steer clear of it, _it offered too much time to think. _

Almost as though she didn't have enough things to complain about, a familiar voice would chime through the door and place itself comfortably on the end of her bed, flopping over her legs and making herself _right _at home

"That was quite the performance there, princess!" she smirked upwards at the bruised girl

"Shut _up _four eyes, if you hadn't of taken so long I would have been just fine!"

"Uh _uh, _I bet you woulda _really _needed my help anyway~" though, Mari wasn't there to bicker too much with her companion as she was to simply check up in her own little way as her body would shuffle into a sitting position and crawl upwards along the bed

"How's the hea—"

"Don't touch me."

Mari rolled her eyes "Oh come _on _Asuka, I'm good at this stuff just give me a _liiiitttle _peek?" her face would fall as she feigned sadness, earning simply a snarl and a rather rough nudge "Just go _away_, I don't need _you _of all people making my recovery longer than it has to be."

The brunette would retreat ever so slightly, scanning the girls face before huffing and making her way over to the exit

"Whatever you say, princess." Asuka didn't actually expect her to leave so quickly, finding her arm automatically extending as though wanting to call her back, _even company from favoured four eyes was better than being alone with her thoughts. _Though as per usual her hand would retreat and find itself replaced with harsh words

"Tch. So easy to give in already. You're going _soft_."

"You just had to say please~" Mari knew well enough to translate what she was trying to say as her body nestled itself back over the foot of her bed, idly folding both arms beneath her head and staring up at the horrible fluorescents above them

"Y'know, you pilot super recklessly" her tone remained idle as she examined her fingernails "You pilot a lot like _me, _actually. Like you're the _ooonly _person in the world" this only earned an irritated roll of blue eyes, arms folding firmly back over her chest

"Stop speaking in _riddles _for once. Maybe we'll get a damn conversation out of you" A brow would quirk at the words as Mari rolled over onto her stomach and began idly tracing patterns over the girls calf even after she shifted it away _numerous _times to avoid the touch

"Because piloting is what you live for, no? It makes you feel super duper important"

_Of course she would be right_

"...You don't know what you're talking about." she muttered lowly "and so _what _if it does, that doesn't mean we're alike!" the brunette chuckled smoothly

"Keep telling yourself that! You and I are more alike than you realise, _you_ just don't want to admit it" and that smug, knowing look returned to her_ dumb face._ Though almost before Asuka could speak in some kind of nasty retort she noticed the lights began to dim substantially, _how late __**was **__it already?! _Clearly well past nine if it was already lights out. Mari's face would curl into a pout before she scuttled onto the floor and under the bed, much to Asuka's confusion before the nurse shuffled in to check on her before bedtime

"Is there anything you need?"

The red head paused

"I'm fine."

"Buzz if you need us" the elderly woman would offer a smile before shuffling back out of the door and closing it behind her, giving the brunette the option to slide right back onto the bed and beside _her _Asuka "So, gonna let me see your head or are you gonna keep being stubborn?" she was relentless. If Mari wanted something, _she would get it, _no matter whom it concerned or what she had to do to get it_, she would._

"It was just checked you idiot, but if it will shut you up!" she turned her head with a scowl as Mari beamed, springing up to sit atop the smaller girl and rest her knees either side of her hips. If she wasn't so distracted checking the damage to the younger pilots head she would have realised the deadpanned expression that had so easily slicked It's way over her face, the stiffness beyond evident as she moved the bandages _ever _so carefully and redressed them in a way she knew Asuka would appreciate "What do you know, you didn't expose your brains" and with another swift movement she would roll off to the side and slide her arms ever so gently up and around the others toned midsection.

"Do you have to touch me every second we're together?"

"For someone who sleeps with me nearly _every _night you're still so terrified of human contact!" she shook her head ever so slightly, _how can someone dislike contact!_

"I'm not terrified; I just have better things to do than press myself up and all over _you." _She kept both arms awkwardly hovering up in the air before scanning the room for any kind of surveillance, dropping them roughly back down on the brunettes warm back. Though Mari was seemingly innocent, Asuka was keeping a wary gaze over her for any tricks she decided to try and pull.

"Yes you are. You always flinch away even when people just go near you!"

"Shut up four-eyes!" and again, they found themselves going full circle in the same manner they always would when the young pilot knew she was in the wrong. Mari knew this _oh _did she know! _But she'd never tell~ Especially _not if it ruined her one and only chance at understanding the girl who filled her with such curiosity since day one.

"You know I'm right though! Just admit I'm right and I'll drop it."

"Prove it if you think you're so damn sur—" she hadn't even finished her sentence when the older of the two had taken her argument and flipped it around completely, taking those words _oh so _literal as smooth lips found their way to connect with her own. Asuka was stiff. Frozen solid as eyes were met with the face of the _one _person she had tried to keep so impossibly at arms length.

It was _soft _though, a strange feeling considering how rough they always were towards one another even at the best of times which filled her with a strange sense of content. Calloused fingertips would snake their way up to softly cup her cheek, _why wasn't she stopping, dammit four-eyes I'm gonna kill you!_ Asuka wanted to pull away, wanted her fist to collide so hard into the girls jaw she would be seeing angels hovering around her stupid, smug head for the rest of her life, _yet she couldn't bring herself to do it_. As much as she spent her time day in day out pushing her away as best she knew how, this felt... _almost _nice. _Almost. _At least it would have if she'd had any kind of a chance to adapt to the new feeling when her heart rate spiked from the tongue that playfully caressed her lower lip.

Asuka was beyond aware of the fact she may have been forced to endure _relentless_ teasing until the day she found herself dead but a single hand tentatively shifted to rest against the others hip, her fingers curling into the fabric resting just above her waistline. Eyes fluttered slowly shut as she took a moment to simply _enjoy. _It had been a long timesince anyone had wanted to kiss her, let alone be persistent enough to actually reach that point but still she leant in ever so slightly, wanting to feel a _little _bit more from the brunette who was currently _smiling_ into the kiss as though to openly mock the redhead. Mari would allow her hand to slide slowly down her neck and caress alabaster skin with the pads of her fingertips pressing on anywhere and everywhere they could reach, smirking further from the subtle hitch of the girl's breath mingling with her own.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Asuka's heart monitor began to beep from the erratic beats, earning a slight yelp from Mari as she heard the pattering of feet outside the door. She barely managed to tumble sideways and onto the floor, eyes watching the woman's feet as she carefully shuffled under the bed.

"_whoops~"_

"Asuka-?" the nurse who entered was somewhat frantic considering the girl was their top priority, wanting to ensure she wasn't dying on them

"I only have a bump on my head stop _worrying_!" she growled with her cheeks flushed, the elder woman's brows furrowing furiously as she gestured towards the machine

"So why is this telling me there _was_ something wrong hm?"

"...I" she paused hesitantly "—it was just a bad dream. It was nothing." Near instantly the elder woman's features softened and allowed her body to relax

"I'm sorry, I was unaware you still suffered from those. I'll leave you be" although the nurse quickly shuffled out of the room, Mari's head popped up from her hiding place as a look of curiosity had etched itself into her features

"Nightmares?"

"Drop it four eyes."

"But—"

"_I said. Drop it."_ The older of the two knew with a tone like _that_ it was time to back down from the argument, choosing to stay as she so often would until morning "I could take advantage of that heart monitor" she cooed playfully, her hands sliding down the girls thigh

"Just try it." And with that she finally succumbed to behaving as her face would nuzzle into the pilots torso though ignoring the slight grunts as she pretended to already be fast asleep

"_You'll tell me one day~"_

"_Dammit Makinami..."_


End file.
